


But I got my love for you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Promettimi che non andremo mai a letto arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro. Non credo di riuscire a sopportarlo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	But I got my love for you

**~ But I got my love for you ~**

Chiusi dentro l’abitacolo della macchina, di ritorno dal Tokyo Dome dopo lo spettacolo, Yuya e Yuri sembravano entrambi non vedere l’ora di tornare a casa.

Yuri era silenzioso, quella sera.

Incredibilmente silenzioso, e non perché fosse rilassato, e Yuya sapeva che quello era esattamente il genere di silenzio per il quale avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.

Non che avesse la minima intenzione di farlo, a dire il vero.

Era stanco dopo il concerto, non era esattamente il ritratto della felicità, e quale che fosse la ragione dietro il silenzio di Yuri, in quel momento non gli importava.

Era troppo occupato a pensare alle proprie di ragioni per dare perso anche a quelle del più piccolo.

Continuò a guidare senza dire una parola, sbuffando ad ogni semaforo rosso e sfogando la propria irritazione sul cambio e sull’acceleratore, cogliendo di tanto in tanto dei lievi movimenti da parte del più piccolo, di fianco a sé.

Teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, come se volesse impedirsi in qualsiasi modo di guardare Yuya.

Quest’ultimo, dal canto suo, non vedeva l’ora di arrivare a casa.

Era stanco, voleva dormire, e soprattutto voleva smettere di pensare. Sperava che, al mattino dopo, reduce da una notte di sonno, le cose gli sarebbero apparse in modo diverso.

Sospirò quasi di sollievo quando finalmente arrivarono nei pressi di casa loro; parcheggiò la macchina in garage, e non appena ebbe spento il motore vide Yuri aprire velocemente lo sportello, scendendo dalla vettura per dirigersi verso l’ascensore, senza aspettarlo.

Contò mentalmente fino a dieci, prima di scendere a sua volta, cercando di affrettare il passo senza dare nell’occhio per salire insieme a lui.

Se possibile, era più irritato di quanto non lo fosse prima.

Entrarono in casa, ancora senza dirsi una parola, e Yuya si sbatté la porta alle spalle, chiudendola nervosamente a chiave e togliendosi le scarpe, afferrando le pantofole e dirigendosi subito in camera da letto, mentre Yuri andava in cucina.

Una volta entrato nella stanza, lontano dagli occhi del fidanzato, sbuffò.

Se avesse avuto voglia di rivolgere la parola a Yuri in quel momento, gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto chiedergli per quale ragione fosse lui a sembrare quello che avesse da recriminare, anziché il contrario.

Si cambiò velocemente, dirigendosi verso il bagno e sciacquandosi il viso, prima di tornare nella stanza, fissando il letto con ritrosia.

Sentiva indistintamente Yuri muoversi in cucina e poi in salotto, ma non sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi, né altro che gli potesse dare indizi sulla sua intenzione di raggiungerlo o meno.

Alla fine rinunciò ad attendere e si mise sotto il lenzuolo, portando una mano sotto il cuscino e tenendolo saldo contro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi ancora con l’espressione irritata.

Non aveva realmente sonno. Avrebbe dovuto, si disse; il concerto era stato lungo e sfiancante, e andava avanti da così tanto tempo che Yuya non avrebbe saputo dire quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva potuto davvero riposare in santa pace.

Eppure sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno, perché si conosceva fin troppo bene, e sapeva di non riuscire mai a dormire quando c’era qualcosa che lo infastidiva a tal punto.

_Promettimi che non andremo mai a letto arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro. Non credo di riuscire a sopportarlo._

Ripensando a quella frase che aveva detto a Yuri ormai anni prima, gli venne da sorridere, ma fu un sorriso che gli morì in volto, investito dal pensiero di quanto il più piccolo si fosse divertito a provocarlo quella sera.

Sbuffò per l’ennesima volta, girandosi con la schiena contro il materasso e fissando il soffitto.

Provò ancora infinite volte a chiudere gli occhi e a cercare di addormentarsi, e ogni volta si ritrovava a cambiare posizione, a cambiare lato del letto, a rimanere immobile e poi ad agitarsi ancora, incapace di trovare pace.

Alla fine si mise a sedere sul materasso, sospirando.

Dall’altra stanza non sentiva arrivare nessun rumore. Probabilmente Yuri già dormiva, si disse, e questo pensiero lo irritò ancor di più.

Non gli piaceva non averlo accanto, per quanto potesse avercela con lui, non gli piaceva l’idea che non l’avesse raggiunto a letto come ogni notte da quando erano andati a vivere insieme.

E non gli piaceva il pensiero che sembrasse averlo fatto con tanta semplicità, come se parlargli o dargli spiegazioni non fosse necessario, come se pensasse che fosse la giusta punizione da infliggergli per qualche colpa immaginaria.

Infastidito da quel comportamento vero o presunto del più piccolo, Takaki si risolse ad alzarsi in piedi, dirigendosi verso il salotto con passo deciso.

Le luci erano spente, la stanza era illuminata soltanto dallo schermo della televisione. 

Non riconobbe il programma, e dedusse che Yuri l’avesse sintonizzata su di un canale assolutamente casuale, soltanto per non rimanere completamente al buio.

Si avvicinò più lentamente al divano, sbirciando oltre la spalliera.

Il più piccolo era disteso sotto una coperta pesante, rannicchiato, e come Yuya teneva stretto contro di sé il cuscino.

Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, e non dormiva.

Essendo sveglio doveva per forza di cose aver notato la presenza di Yuya, ma non sembrò volergli dare la soddisfazione di dirgli alcunché o di voltarsi a guardarlo.

Rimase immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sulla televisione, senza guardarla veramente.

Era come se stesse conducendo una guerra tutta sua, e da quello dipendesse chi aveva ragione e chi torto.

Il più grande lo avrebbe anche lasciato lì a cuocere nel suo brodo, ma tornare in camera avrebbe voluto dire passare il resto della notte a rigirarsi fra le lenzuola tentando di prendere sonno, e non era qualcosa che volesse o potesse fare.

Girò intorno al divano, andandosi a sedere in prossimità dei piedi di Yuri e poggiandosi pesantemente contro lo schienale, afferrando il telecomando e cambiando canale, come fingendosi alla ricerca di qualcosa da guardare.

“Stavo guardando.” la voce di Yuri gli arrivò ovattata, quasi incerta. Ma il suo tono di voce era ostile, su questo non poteva sbagliarsi.

“Non è vero. E poi questa è casa mia, non riesco a dormire e sono libero di guardare quello che voglio alla televisione.”

Poteva solo immaginare quale sguardo l’altro gli stesse rivolgendo, e non volle voltarsi a verificarlo.

“Pensavo che questa fosse casa nostra.” precisò Yuri, a conferma dei suoi sospetti.

Yuya si morse un labbro, cercando in ogni modo di resistere al rispondergli ancora.

Non aveva davvero voglia di litigare. Di chiarirsi, forse, di continuare pacificamente ad ignorarsi fino a che entrambi non si fossero calmati, ma non di dare inizio ad una discussione.

Eppure, per quanto ci provasse, le parole premevano per uscire, e lui alla fine rinunciò a trattenerle.

“Se proprio ci tieni.” cominciò, astioso. “Puoi sempre andare a guardare la televisione a casa di Ryo, no?”

“E tu potresti andare a guardarla a casa di Hikaru.”

“E tu...” Yuya si era voltato verso di lui, pronto a rispondergli a tono, ma quello che gli aveva appena detto il fidanzato lo colpì. Spalancò gli occhi, perdendo qualsiasi intento ostile. “Che cos’hai detto?”

“Hai sentito.” rispose l’altro, la fronte corrugata. Si mise a sedere, raccogliendo le ginocchia al petto e circondandole con le braccia, nascondendo il viso fra di esse.

“Che cosa c’entra adesso Hikaru, Yuri? Hai davvero il coraggio di dire che io ho fatto qualcosa di male? Dopo che tu ti sei divertito a fare la gatta morta con Ryosuke per tutto il...”

“E per che cosa credi che l’abbia fatto?” gli urlò il più piccolo, ora voltandosi a guardarlo, l’espressione stravolta. “Andiamo, Yuya! Sei stato scontroso per tutto il giorno, poi è arrivato Hikaru e...” alzò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. “Come se niente fosse. Tutto sorrisi e tutto moine. E sul palco sei andato sempre a cercarlo, a scherzarci, a ridere con lui come se niente fosse. _Solo_ con lui.” specificò, arrossendo.

Non doveva essere troppo a suo agio nell’esporre così a chiare lettere per quale motivo ce l’avesse con lui, eppure era risoluto, mostrando chiaro quanto quella sorta di tradimento, così lo vedeva lui, gli pesasse, quanto ci stesse rimuginando sopra, quanto male lo facesse stare.

Ma a Yuya in quel momento non importava del suo disagio, quanto di fare chiarezza, quanto di farli stare meglio entrambi.

Sospirò, portandosi le mani davanti al volto e strofinandosi gli occhi.

Sentiva che stava per venirgli un’emicrania coi fiocchi.

“Yuri.” gli disse, con calma. “Quindi mi stai dicendo che ti sei comportato in quel modo con Ryosuke solo perché hai pensato che io mi stessi comportando in un certo modo con Hikaru?” ripeté per sommi capi lo sfogo del più piccolo, volendosi sincerare di aver davvero capito bene.

Il rossore sul volto di Chinen s’intensificò, ma non poté che annuire.

“Lo sai come la penso su Hikaru. Lo sai come mi sento quando...” sospirò. “Potresti evitare di essere così, almeno con lui. O di non ignorare me quando lo fai, almeno.”

Takaki si morse un labbro, pensieroso, poi si spostò in avanti, prendendo le mani di Yuri fra le proprie e tirandolo leggermente, perché si spostasse più vicino a lui.

“Piccolo.” mormorò, dolce. “Non mi comporto in nessun modo particolare, con Hikka. È mio amico e mi comporto come mi comporto con i miei amici. Non ignoro te, non lo farei mai, men che meno in suo favore.” sorrise, felice finalmente di riuscire a farlo. “Guardami, Yuri.” gli chiese poi, allungando una mano per sollevare il viso del più piccolo. “Mi credi? Se l’ho fatto non l’ho fatto intenzionalmente. Però vorrei che mi parlassi quando ti senti in questo modo, cosicché io possa evitare di fare qualsiasi cosa ti faccia stare male. E così che tu possa evitare di farmi venire un attacco di panico iniziando a ronzare intorno a Ryosuke.” aggiunse, non riuscendo a mascherare il sarcasmo nel tono di voce.

Yuri sorrise, imbarazzato, chinando velocemente il capo in segno di scuse.

“Mi dispiace. Ti credo, è solo che...” fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle. “Credo di aver pensato troppo e di aver reagito male. Ero solo...” sbuffò, apparentemente irritato. “Ero solo geloso, d’accordo?” ammise.

Yuya si protese in avanti, passandogli le mani alla vita stringendole dietro la schiena, tirandolo contro di sé fino a che il più piccolo non gli fu seduto in braccio, le gambe a circondargli i fianchi.

Posò la fronte contro la sua, sfiorandogli scherzosamente il naso con il proprio.

“Stupido.” lo apostrofò, vedendo chiaramente come Yuri si stesse sforzando di non rispondere.

Stava ammettendo il suo torto, alla fine.

Yuya scoppiò a ridere per quella sua espressione, e non gli diede il tempo di protestare che lo baciò, continuando a stringerlo contro di sé mentre schiudeva le labbra, cercando il suo sapore quasi disperatamente.

Yuri non esitò nel ricambiare il bacio, e nello spingersi maggiormente contro di lui, portandogli le mani dietro il collo, accarezzandolo, gemendo contro la sua bocca quando sentì le mani del più grande iniziare a scivolare verso il basso.

“Credevo fossi stanco.” mormorò il più piccolo quando si separarono, sorridendo.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, spostandosi per darsi agio di spogliarlo, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo.

“Non sarei comunque riuscito a dormire, quindi perché non approfittarne?”

“Non saresti riuscito a dormire perché non puoi andare a dormire quando abbiamo litigato.”

Takaki sorrise, annuendo.

“Te ne ricordi.” mormorò, finendo di spogliarlo e iniziando a togliere anche i propri di vestiti, tornando a baciarlo e spingendolo fino a farlo ritrovare con la schiena contro il divano, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe e iniziando a scendere verso il basso con la bocca.

“Yuu...” gemette il più piccolo quando sentì la mano di Yuya stringersi intorno alla sua erezione, muovendosi lentamente, senza uno scopo preciso, mentre l’altro si attardava prima di raggiungerla con la bocca.

Si stese davanti a lui Yuya, lasciando che l’altro gli passasse le gambe sulle spalle e passando oltre il suo sesso, scendendo più verso il basso, prima di passare senza alcun preavviso la lingua sulla sua apertura, ridacchiando al verso di sorpresa che Yuri non fu in grado di contenere.

Continuando a muovere la mano su di lui iniziò a prepararlo con la bocca, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi invece su tutto il resto; sentiva i gemiti del fidanzato farsi sempre più alti, e anche se non lo stava guardando riusciva ad immaginare alla perfezione l’espressione sul suo viso stravolto dal piacere, riusciva ad immaginare quanto fosse bello, quanto lo eccitasse essere lui a ridurlo in quello stato.

Lasciò scivolare le dita insieme alla lingua dentro di lui, lentamente, allargandole piano e spingendole il più a fondo possibile, mentre Yuri protendeva i fianchi verso di lui, chiedendogli di più senza dover effettivamente esprimere quella richiesta a voce alta.

Ma non serviva, perché bastavano quei gemiti e quei movimenti a far perdere la testa a Yuya, a fargli venire voglia di sentire quel calore stringersi intorno al suo sesso, a fargli venire voglia di prendere Yuri in quel preciso istante, di farlo suo, e solamente _suo._

Lo lasciò del tutto andare, aprendo gli occhi in tempo per vedere il disappunto sul suo viso, e gli sorrise, sistemandosi nuovamente sopra di lui.

Gli passò le mani sotto le gambe e se le portò intorno ai fianchi, lasciando che lui lo stringesse, che lo attirasse verso di sé, che gli mostrasse ancora quanta voglia avesse di lui.

Non aveva voglia di provocarlo, Yuya, e non appena ebbe trovato una posizione congeniale si spinse dentro di lui in un unico movimento fluido, reclinando la testa e serrando gli occhi, sentendosi lasciato quasi senza fiato per l’intensità di quel calore che si stringeva intorno a lui come una morsa.

Yuri dal canto suo non sembrava avere intenzione di rimanere fermo a godersi quel momento: si agitava sotto di lui, lamentandosi perché facesse qualcosa.

Yuya allora si chinò su di lui, reggendosi su di un braccio e portando la mano libera sul viso del più piccolo, tirandolo possessivo verso il proprio e baciandolo, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui.

Lo distrasse con la lingua giocando con la sua, mordendogli il labbro inferiore, assaporando ancora la sua bocca mentre i suoi fianchi andavano incontro al bacino del più piccolo sempre più velocemente.

Gli lasciò andare il viso per un secondo, e subito l’altro portò la mano sulla sua costringendolo a tornare a toccarlo, facendola scivolare fino al collo e alla spalla, lasciandola poi andare da sola ad esplorare ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

In quel momento Yuya si fermò, sorridendo all’espressione interdetta del più piccolo senza dargli spiegazioni.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui e si mise a sedere, non avendo bisogno di chiedergli niente che subito lo vide raggiungerlo, sedendosi di nuovo sopra di lui, lasciando che lo penetrasse ancora.

Fu lui a dettare il ritmo adesso, facendo forza sulle gambe per sollevarsi e riabbassarsi, mentre il più grande cercava di andargli incontro come meglio poteva, le mani che adesso non lasciavano il suo corpo per un attimo, coprendo ogni centimetro della sua schiena, tracciando il contorno delle scapole e scendendo sui fianchi prima di ricominciare.

Dopo pochi altri minuti, sentendo di non poter resistere ancora a lungo, Yuya si protese in avanti, portando la bocca all’altezza dell’orecchio del più piccolo.

“Toccati, Yuri.” mormorò, la voce resa roca dall’eccitazione. “Toccati. Voglio guardarti.” ripeté.

Yuri non si negò; si morse un labbro, tirandosi indietro in modo tale da far sì che il più grande riuscisse a vederlo come desiderava, portando la mano intorno alla propria erezione mentre continuava a muoversi, chiudendo gli occhi e gemendo sempre a voce più alta.

Yuya si sentiva completamente privo di fiato, e continuava a muoversi quasi per inerzia, cercando di costringersi a non venire subito, per quanto difficile gli riuscisse.

Era maledettamente bello Yuri mentre si muoveva sopra di lui, mentre si dava piacere, e dopo qualche attimo ancora mentre veniva, inarcando la schiena e urlando il nome del più grande, per poi subito dopo accasciarsi contro di lui, completamente esausto.

Yuya non pensava di essersi mai sentito così eccitato in vita sua, ma doveva ammettere che era un pensiero che gli capitava spesso di fare, quando era con lui.

Tenendolo stretto contro di sé e muovendosi lui anziché costringere l’altro a farlo, spinse il bacino in alto, con movimenti sempre più secchi e meno precisi, fino a che non raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo, soffocando un gemito contro la spalla del più piccolo, mordendolo, tanto forte che sapeva di avergli lasciato il segno.

Pochi attimi e si lasciò andare indietro, la schiena contro il divano, mentre il più piccolo gli ricadde addosso privo di forze.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre Yuya gli accarezzava pigramente la schiena, gli occhi chiusi, iniziando a cedere alla stanchezza.

“Yuya?” lo chiamò il più piccolo in un mormorio.

“Mh?”

Yuri sospirò, accoccolandosi meglio sopra di lui.

“Sono felice.” disse solo, e l’altro non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

“Lo sono anche io, lo sai. Non mi piace quando litighiamo e non mi piace quando stai male. Ma...” fece una smorfia. “Non lo fare mai più, Yuri. Davvero, è una cosa che detesto vederti fare in quel modo con chiunque non sia io.”

“Vedi che sei geloso anche tu?”

“Certo che lo sono. Tu sei mio.” sottolineò quanto detto stringendolo più forte.

Yuri sospirò di beatitudine, accarezzandogli il petto con il viso.

“Vuoi andare a dormire?” gli chiese dopo qualche altro secondo, trovando le forze di rialzarsi.

“Certo.” Yuya si risollevò a sua volta, mettendosi in piedi e prendendolo in braccio, facendolo ridere. “Adesso che non ce l’hai più con me e che non ce l’ho più con te, posso dormire bene.” lo baciò velocemente, dirigendosi verso la stanza da letto. “Con te.” precisò.

“Con me.” confermò Yuri, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando stancamente la testa sulla spalla di Yuya per quel breve tragitto, fino a che il più grande non lo lasciò andare delicatamente sul letto.

A Yuya parve di sentirlo mormorare la buonanotte, ma non ne era certo.

Si distese accanto a lui, rilassato, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendolo ancora a sé.

Adesso, aveva tutto quello che gli serviva per dormire sonni tranquilli. 


End file.
